My Immortal
by lovetoread19
Summary: What happens when Bella decides to visit the Cullens place in Forks will she find closure or will she end up jumping off the cliff like in the original story,ONE SHOT AU Disclaimer- I dont own twilight mad props go to stephanie meyers
1. Chapter 1

This is a oneshot that I'm probably not gonna continue I wrote this out of boredom a year or two ago before I started with this site and just found it while cleaning my please leave a comment and tell me what you think of it and any pointers would be appreciated, also tell me if you like one shots or longer stories with either long or short chapters.

Bella's Pov

It's been six months since He left,and shortly after I was diagnosed with depression I know he doesnt love me but I always think of I was getting dressed in a graphic tee and skinny jeans. I had been wearing just sweat pants and a sweat shirt but I have been trying to make charlie think that im better than I actually am. He had threatened to send me off to florida saying he didnt want to but he thought he wasnt being good enough or some crap like that. I told him flat out that,that was not an option. Little did he know the real reason,if I left then I would undoubtably forget him and I dont want to forget.I brushed my hair and headed downstairs for breakfast. I was gonna head over to the Cullens place and just sink in the memories especially since its a saturday and Charlie is out all day fishing with Harry Clearwater. When I made it downstairs Charlie was eating and looked up. I was shocked to say the least. He is always out of the house before I wake up.

"Hi Bella we need to talk" oh god thats never a good thing to start a conversation with someone and I was pretty sure what he was gonna say.

" Okay lets talk what are you still doing here aren't you supposed to be with Harry today its your fishing day."

" Oh well I told Harry that I would call him when I was done talking with you."

" Okay what do you want to talk about?"

" Well Bella please just listen to me before speaking"

"Okay"

" I've noticed you've been doing better but I can tell your mostly trying to make me believe that.I probably sound like a broken record but I think you should go to Florida,dont get me wrong I want you to stay here with me but I dont think I can help you get over this"

"I know but I am NOT going to move to Florida,plus i'm gonna head over to their old place and basically say goodbye to everything that has been bothering me I think it would be a good idea to just get over it and deal with it better and I think this is the way to do it. I was just about to head out to when I noticed you were still home so go call Harry and tell him to come pick you up were running awfully low on fish." I chuckled

" Your too good for me Bella and I think that is a very good idea so go on and get going,oh and take all the time you need I love ya bells"

" Okay I love ya too and I will see ya later and have fun fishing and I mean it" We both laughed at that.

When I finally made it to the house it took me a couple minutes to be able to move. It's so hard to look at their home and see how different six months makes, the house looks the same but the grass is overgrown and Esme's flower garden is dead. When I was finally able to get inside I visited every room saving his till the end,when I did make it to his room I took a breath and entered. Everything was gone except the black and gold rug and OH GOD his scent was still just as strong as the last time I saw him. I sat there for a while just crying and wishing he was here and that he loved me. I know thats not true but a girl can always wish for something to come true. When I was finally able to make it downstairs I saw that he had left his piano, I so wanted to just touch it there was so many memories of me and him sitting there and him playing. I decided to play and see if that would help I've always loved to play but I have never been good at it. I decided to play My Immortal by Evanescense.

I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all my childish fears  
but if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'cause your prescence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone

these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase

when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have...all of me

you used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face, it haunts  
my once pleasant dreams  
your voice, it's chased away  
all the sanity in me

these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase

when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
i held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me

i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
but though you're still with me  
i've been alone all along

when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
i held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have...all of me  
all of me  
all of me  
all...

" What if I dont want to stay away" I gasped that voice was nothing like the ones my imagination conjures up.

Edward's POV

I have been basically a big ball of nothing for the past 6 months 2 weeks and 7 days I know a bit crazy but I really wish I hadn't said what I said to Bella I wish I had stayed with one thing i'm sure of is that I cant live without her she is my everything. After saying goodbye to my family's friends the Denalis only truly meaning goodbye to everyone but Ugh Tanya. I seriously don't like that woman she keeps trying to throw herself at me saying crap like we're meant to right if that was so I wouldn't be thinking of Bella all of the time. I planned on going back to forks and seeing if she is still there and if she is I was gonna watch to see if she has gotten over me if she has I will walk away and not talk to her but if she still love's me I plan on asking her to take me back even if I have to get down on my knees and beg for her forgiveness.I had already made it to the Canadian border when I recieved a call from the little pixie herself. I havn't seen her and the rest of the family in almost six months, I picked up the phone.

" Hi Alice hows the family doing?"

" Oh great they are flipping off the walls HOW DO YOU THINK THEY FEEL EDWARD?" I cringed at that I hate making them feel bad " Let me explain how they feel Edward Esme is always crying, Rose is well Rose but she thinks your an idiot for throwing away the one good thing to come into your life since you were changed,Emmett is never pulling pranks or playing games like guitar hero he just mopes around wanting you and Bella to be back and jasper is constantly feeling like it's his fault that you and Bella are broken up.

" Alice i'm sorry that I havn't called I do miss you all and am wanting to see you all, tell Jasper it is not his fault its my fault we aren't togeather but why did you call?"

" Oh yeah I had a vision of what your doing and I am so proud of you" I could tell she was smiling now

" but I just wanted to tell you to go over to our old place in forks first, there is something there for you. So go there before you go see her it may help things alot"

" Okay Alice but what's there? " I said but she hung up before I could finish

I was still running while talking to Alice so I made it there after we got finished talking it seemed like forever but of course it was only a days worth of travel to get from Alaska to Forks. When I got within a mile of the house I could hear the piano and Bella's voice and at that moment I knew what Alice had meant. She was making it easier for me to find her, I was running faster now that I could hear her it sounded like she was just starting on the song My Immortal by Evanescense when I walked into the room.

i'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all my childish fears  
but if you have to leave  
i wish that you would just leave  
'cause your prescence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone

these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase

when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
i held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have...all of me

you used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face, it haunts  
my once pleasant dreams  
your voice, it's chased away  
all the sanity in me

these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase

when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
i held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me

i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
but though you're still with me  
i've been alone all along

when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
i held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have...all of me  
all of me  
all of me  
all... 

I could see her crying even though she couldn't see me, I wonder what she's doing here. When the song ended she just sat there,

" You have such a beautiful voice but what if I dont want to stay away from you any longer" I said before I even gave my brain permission to speak, when I spoke for the first time after she stopped playing she gasped and spun around. we were both looking at eachother for the first time in months God I missed her. Thats when she decided to break the silence.

"Edward" I knew she wasn't saying my name to start a conversation but was saying it in surprise

" It cant be I always hear his voice but this time it sounds differently from the usual voices" she said what did she mean hearing voices.

" Bella it's me i'm really hear,what do you mean by hearing my voice all the time"

"Edward is that really you or am I just dreaming and what do you mean by 'what if I dont want to stay away'

" Yes its really me and I meant what I said I dont want to stay away from you"

" But you said you no longer loved me and then you left"

" I know but I didnt mean it I was just trying to protect you. Jasper hasn't forgiven himself for almost attacking you on that day I just wanted to protect you because I love you so much" by this time we had made it about a foot away from eachother.

" Where have you all moved to they said you moved to California but I know thats a lie so dont say that you've been living there.

" Well the rest of the family have been living in oregon and I well I have been living in alaska basically the whole time not doing anything. But the reason i'm here is to ask for you to forgive me. On my way to find you Alice had a vision of me trying to find you and you being here she didn't tell me what was here just that something would be here and for me to come here first."

"Oh well I know this is all a dream" I cut her off at that point

" Bella this isnt a dream I love ya I mean if you have moved on I fully understand but I dont want to leave ya"

" Please dont leave even if this is a dream I dont want you to leave not yet at least"

" I'm not gonna leave unless you want me to " I said as I kissed her

" Oh My God it really is you,you really are here"

" What makes you believe that im here now"

"Well when you kissed me I knew this was real because my dreams never gave me the same feeling then the real thing." I smiled at that then she shocked me by closing the space left between us and kissed me again this time only breaking apart to breathe.


	2. AN

Hey everyone sorry this is not an update but I do want to let ya'll know that I will probably be transferring my stories over to word press within the next couple months, then I'll be able to start updating my stories from my cell phone unlike with FF. in which I have to actually be on a full computer. I just have to learn how to use this new blog site. But until then you can still check out my page for updates on when a new chapter will be posted. The link of my new blog is on my profile. Mind you most of my stories will still be on hiatus till further notice but also check out the poll that I'm posting and please let me know which storie(s) that you would like me to start back up with first. If you don't see the poll please p-mail me but if the poll is up please do it through the poll instead, it just makes it easier for me to keep info together.


End file.
